homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112415-Mage discussion
tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:47 -- TG: dude TG: what's going on CC: Oh, hey CC: Um CC: What do you mean? TG: HorrorTerrors dude TG: what the everloving fuck CC: Ah shit CC: Yeah CC: There is a thing that happened CC: Horrible series of events CC: I'd add terrible, but that'd be in bad taste TG: not funny man TG: I heard that you made Aaisha an agent of the dark gods TG: I'm sure you've heard all this before but damn dude what the hell??? CC: I did no such thing CC: Aaisha had no involvement, not even a mention during my dealings CC: But they'd wanted her already TG: dude CC: And made changes to the terms after our business wasp done TG: do you read??? at all???? TG: if you did you would know damn well that deals with dark gods do not go well TG: ever!!!! CC: Don't lecture me, Arty CC: I know damn well TG: well excuse me if I'm a little peeved you've fucked us all CC: No, no one else is fucked CC: Settle down TG: says you man CC: I can fix this CC: Yes, says me CC: And before you even get pissy, turn that hope magic over here and hope for my success TG: those abominations are gonna use Aaisha to carry out their fell purpose and wipe us the hell out CC: No, no they're not CC: I've already been putting plans in place CC: And at this point, I'm the most likely target if she's going after anyone CC: And I can handle that TG: why would Aaisha be after you? I thought that she was just their puppet now? CC: Because Aaisha did this willingly CC: They offered her a way out TG: a TG: way out? CC: Cutting ties with me, she refused and left her dreamself at their mercy CC: Suffering for my sake CC: No matter how bad of an idea even /I/ think that is CC: But yeah, if she's got anyone to be angry with, it's me TG: oh shit dude TG: I'm sorry CC: Don't worry about it CC: Just don't dare accuse me of bringing her into this on purpose CC: They put a claim on her long before we entered and they'd have used anyone else just the same CC: I'd give them myself before I'd put her on the line CC: I'd still switch places if I could CC: She already shot down that idea herself TG: just like her I guess TG: what are you planning on doing? CC: Recapturing her CC: We've got the idea that a confrontation with her may be someone else's plan CC: Especially if it ends with her death CC: So if we see her, I plan to capture CC: Like fuck could I kill my own matesprit TG: for sure CC: She may listen to reason, so I need to plead my case and placate her TG: and if it doesn't work? CC: Capture through force CC: I mean, if I fail, I die CC: Which I probably deserve TG: dude no TG: we all will come out of this CC: I said I'd die if I failed CC: Just because I know I deserve it, doesn't mean I'm just going to let it happen CC: Besides, it's not for me, it's for Aaisha CC: Horror terrors aren't stopping me TG: I really wish I was a brave as you dude CC: "Bravery" CC: No CC: This isn't brave CC: It's fucking stupid CC: Just like when I met the horror terror in person in the first tim CC: time CC: But, I have my reasons for doing it CC: Stupid as it is, my motivations won't let me do anything less than my best TG: bravery to me is being aware of the danger but going forward anyway because you must CC: Well I don't know the danger CC: Greater than I can possibly fathom CC: But yeah, I must CC: And I will TG: I couldn't ever do anything like that TG: it isn't in me TG: I guess that's what happens when you're in love. CC: Hehe, maybe it is CC: It's not a question of if I can CC: I'm honestly afraid to answer that CC: If I can fix this whole thing CC: But it is a question of will I CC: And I will TG: either way you must CC: Well, I'll do my best TG: hey man um TG: I know I'm not that good a fighter TG: or at using my powers TG: but um TG: I make a pretty good meatshield TG: and Aaisha was nice to me when I was being a little shit TG: I guess I could say we're friends TG: heh, she said it first TG: but um anyway TG: I want to help. TG: Please let me help. CC: I don't know that you can CC: If she combs here, you'll likely still be over on your own planet CC: If for some reason she shows up there, send her my way or something CC: If you have to fight her, please try to capture CC: That's the only way I would think you can really help CC: Hope there's a way to talk her down TG: okay TG: I need a way to get from planet to planet. CC: We all do CC: Two teams have space players, but neither have done the teleporting thing as far as I know CC: I have a space ship at my hive CC: But it's busted TG: if I could get over there TG: I may be able to take a look CC: Well, good luck getting out there CC: We don't even know what order the planets are in TG: maybe Libby could help CC: I doubt that CC: She's not my biggest fan right now, don't even ask CC: Also, Jack's been hanging out at my hive CC: More reason to not go there TG: you managed to piss off just about everyone haven't you CC: People are sensitive, me included CC: Starting to becomb a liability TG: I guess we're stuck until we figure this out or get jetpacks CC: How are we supposed to cross planets with just a jetpack? CC: How are we supposed to fuel those things to cross planets? CC: I've been out in space CC: It's takes a good while to get from planet to planet TG: hmmm TG: hang on I've gotta do some math TG: well after careful consideration I'd say jetpacks are a no go unless we manage to become very lightweight and we can go around 600mph without been turned into jelly CC: Jet packs are definitely a no CC: If want to get to any other planet in under a day, you need warp speed CC: Either that or that ship wasp just slow as fuck TG: maybe these planets are different CC: what do you mean? TG: this is a game meant for a bunch of people TG: they've gotta come together andstufft TG: so they wouldn't make it like actual space TG: That big glowy thing has gotta be like the sun, the center of it all or close to it CC: Yeah, it's the center CC: And another planet TG: So judging by the distance from my planet to it, using a telescope TG: I can made a guess as to where the others are CC: I mean, if you can see the sky some of the brighter ones are easier to spot TG: I just need to estimate the distance TG: bah I hate math TG: I've gotta do some calculations and maybe rethink some things CC: Can't be too accurate CC: Just wait it out TG: let me know if you need anything man CC: You'll be able to go to other planets soon enough TG: I'm just gonna TG: take a breather CC: I'm good, thanks CC: You go do that CC: Later TG: bye -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 01:47 -- Category:Arty Category:Nyarla